Lucille Catherine
Lucille Catherine is a young woman who is also an satanist that resides in Seattle Washington, living in one of the apartments in the same building as Rachel Harel. She is also half demon, although she does not discover this until much later into her life as this part of her being has to be triggered and acts like a form transformation. This demon physiology, however, does allow her accelerated healing abilities, which she merely chalked up to luck. The character was created by as a slice of life character along the lines of Pinku Rozen as well as being part of a group that gets no positive representation at all in media, being inspired by a court case that involved the church and the Netflix show Chilling Adventures of Sabrina. Description Lucille Catherine has dyed hair that is both blue and red on split opposite ends. Her natural hair color is black. She has pale white skin and has red and blue eyes. While typically seen in a black dress that consists mostly of straps and and a skirt underneath a thick white coat, she is more often than not in some sort of state of undress, usually just wearing a shirt or a pair of underwear when in her apartment. She also tends to not do much laundry because of this- the only thing she will have cleaned on a regular basis is her party dresses. Background Her biological parents have never been a part of her life due to her being given up as a baby and adopted soon after. Being part of a heavily Christian household, Lucille became disillusioned around the end of her high school days. Lucille Catherine is also an former art student that dropped out from college after her second year, becoming too stressed with the classes and spent too much of her time in the party scene. It was also suggested that she joined Satanism as a way to get back at her parents, but they were surprisingly supportive of it. She now goes because she wants to. Personality Lucille Catherine isn't a morning person, although she does wake up around 8-10 in the mornings but lays in bed for about two hours just looking at her phone before finally getting up. She stays up very late at night, typically going to bed around 1:00 AM at the earliest and has gone all-night before. Following the church of Satanism (specifically the real life The Satanic Temple religion), Lucille Catherine is a political activist who believes in the separation of church and state, social justice, and egalitarianism. She is a bit self aware of the inital reaction to her religion and plays it up for people discovering it for the first time, as she finds it quite entertaining. Interestingly, she does not see the Gods of the Fantendoverse as actual Gods, but rather leaning on a Buddhaist belief that the gods are not smarter nor that much more powerful than the mortals they have claimed to created. She does not believe in a Satan, still part of her church's beliefs. After discovering her powers, she tends to lean into the fact she is partially half demon a bit when explaining her religion, although she does always make it clear that she did not join the religion or stay in it because of her heritage as it has nothing to do with the church. She has a sense of humor that punctuates most of her interactions with people. She does hold some rather odd traditions such as a limited wardrobe she doesn't like to wash. She is also a rather free spirit- she does not get bogged down in relationships and may in fact see multiple people at the same time, although she does not consider herself polyamorous but rather demiromantic. Appearances TBA Powers and Abilities Lucille Catherine has supernatural healing abilities, allowing her to heal near instantly from cuts and scrapes from weapons. Being directly impaled will not kill her, and she tends to make a big show out if it if she is impaled. The only way to kill Lucille would be to put a bullet directly though her brain, as that seems to be the only thing that will not heal. Initially, this was thought to be the only power she had and she did not actually think this was a power, but just insane luck as she had never been through any real incidents that would have exposed it's full potential. Lucille Catherine has a form alteration known as a Majin Trigger. This allows her to turn into a demon and utilize the full extent of her latent powers. She has multiple abilities in this form that she has yet to access through her human form, although it is implied that she can. The primary two abilities she has is Cube Darts and Crossover Allure. Cube Darts allow Lucille to shoot darts from her wrists as well from the bottom column of her spine. These darts are laced with a blood-colored fluid that turns whatever she strikes into a cube that tears the body open and reveals its muscles and bones. Uniquely, this does not actually kill her opponent, but rather has them endure unbelievable pain. The transformation is initially slow but speeds up over time. It wears off if Lucille fires another Cube Dart at her opponent or after a period of 15 minutes as a bloody muscle cube. Crossover Allure is a interesting ability that allows Lucille to become more appealing towards people she finds appealing or is attracted to while in her demon form. This only effects the eye of the beholder and not the people around her or Lucille herself. This is weaker against incompatible sexual orientations; the attraction does not need to be exactly mutual. The stronger her allure is, the more she can actually toy with their sight and can control it to some extent. However, since the requirement of this power is Lucille needing to find the person attractive, it is not exactly the greatest ability for her to use emotionally. Specific Abilities TBA Gallery Lucille_Catherine_NormalPlusClip.png Lucille catherine.png|Lucille Catherine by Trivia *Lucille Catherine is the first character art by to utilize Clip Studio Paint. The majority of it was done in Paint.net but featured shading techniques that could not be pulled off in that program. *She was inspired by the Satanism court case involving Netflix using a trademarked statue without the church's permission. A lack of any postive or even accurate depictions involving the church stuck out to and began work on the character concept soon after. *Her powers and abilities are somewhat inspired by both Dante and Vergil from the Devil May Cry series, as well as the Jojo stand Ratt. Her eye colors are also a reference to Lady from Devil May Cry. Category:Females Category:Pansexual Characters Category:Fantendoverse Characters Category:Exotoro's Characters Category:Characters designed by Exotoro Category:Satanists Category:Demons Category:Humans Category:Original Characters Category:American Characters Category:Demiromantic Characters